1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device control method, and more particularly, to a quasi analog knob control method for a display device wherein a function status of the display device is controlled by rotating a remote controller to imitate the rotation of an analog knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the conventional remote controllers which need to be used in cooperation with a TV screen or a projection screen to control, for example, televisions, audios or DVD players implement the control by means of infrared carrier signal. All function buttons on the remote controllers are switched ON and OFF digitally, and thus normally it is necessary to repeatedly push the ON (UP) or OFF (DOWN) button to continuously alter a function status. For example, when it is desired to continuously increase or decrease the volume status of a television, volume function buttons have to be repeatedly pushed so as to be able to continuously alter the volume.
For example, a remote control device disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 522375 provides a remote controller which allows various operations and prevents complicated operations. The remote controller can remotely control an audio visual device and includes an analog switch formed of an operating element and a pressure-sensitive resistor. The analog switch outputs a signal with various levels depending upon a pressing force applied to the operating element. By employing the analog switch in a control button of the remote control device, it becomes possible to output a signal having various levels depending upon a pressing force applied to the control button. This allows a signal control button to be used for a plurality of functions so as to reduce the number of buttons and simplify the operating procedure. However in practical operation, it is still inconvenient to operate by repeatedly press a button in order to alter a function status. Furthermore, if a button is pressed frequently, its using lifetime will be shortened.
According to the above reasons, it is necessary to further improve the conventional remote control device so as to increase the operational convenience thereof.